Jamie Thompson
Backstory Was the 2nd born (and favorite) of the Thompson dynasty on the newly colonized Koval colony in the small town of Sharon in 2535. Jamie lived a fairly normal childhood. She was teased a little bit by the other children due to the fact that she had two mothers. In 2537 Jamie's mother-mother gave birth to her son Samuel and, unfortunately, passed away shortly after due to childbirth complications due to the lack of medical technology on the colony. As heartbroken as the family was with her loss Jamie's father-mother was determined to have them live a normal life in her honor. Through her childhood, her brothers often stuck up for her and she grew to resent her brothers interference for years until Peter finally moved away. It was at this point that she realized just how much Peter had influenced her life and how much he had done for her and, with renewed respect, became determined to follow in his footsteps and to make him proud. In her later school years she became involved with student athletics and was one of the finest on her swim team winning many local competitions. She received average grades and graduated with a mission to follow in her brother's footsteps and to make him proud. She received word from older brother Peter who was working for a distant corporation called NanoTrasen. She applied for a position as she was interested not only in the pay they provided but also the opportunity to make Peter proud. She was assigned to another vessel where she served as a Security Intern until she was transferred to the NSS Hypatia. NSS Hypatia Since working on the NSS Hypatia she has been spaced, cloned, stabbed repeatedly, choked, and blown up. But the cloning has left her anxious and nervous about certain things. When around airlocks she is fidgety and impatient. Education Jamie was an average student in school and has been trying her hardest to excel since joining NanoTrasen. She has specifically focused with weapons and hand-to-hand combat training. Employment Jamie currently works as a NanoTrasen Security Officer on the NSS Hypatia having previously interned as a Security Intern previously. Her eventual goal is to become a member of command staff. Personality Jamie is fairly neat and tidy preferring a clean environment around her. She wouldn’t not be described as "super-professional" but she generally takes her job seriously. During slow shifts she tends to have a bad habit of nodding off into SSD. Social Life Jamie is more social and outgoing then her older brother Peter. She is best described as friendly, fun, and sometimes very flirty. She makes friends easily. Many see her as a sweet young woman, however, she does have another side to her few get to see. Relationships Jamie's relationship with her family is better than Peter's. Jamie's parents are both female and her mother-mother died during childbirth. She has an excellent relationship with her father-mother, better than it is between Peter and Sam as they have more to relate to (being the only female). Jamie has had a number of relationships with her fellow crewmembers, some romantic. She finds it easy to make friends among the crew due to her outgoing and friendly demeanor. She is currently dating Zing Young who she find to be caring and sweet. Jamie is friends with multiple crewmembers including Terson Darkstone, Ashley Robinson, James Fox, Jessica Fox, Alex Johnson, Suri Razavi, and the Saylors. Security Record Had charges of insubordination against her but all charges have been redacted. Arrests # Rick Gallagher- Attempted to beat up Jamie, lost. Was arrested. # A rogue QM. # Arrested a green haired guy in the bar for assaulting an officer. Kills # One Mimic. # One violent Engineer who attacked Jamie in the bar and fell into disposals. Medical Record Has been spaced, cloned, stabbed repeatedly, choked, and blown up. But the cloning has left her anxious and nervous about certain things. When around airlocks she is fidgety and impatient. She is currently recovering from two broken legs due to a spider infestation/attack. She is expected to be fully recovered in about two weeks but currently walks with a bit of a limp. Jamie lost her left hand when she was attacked by a ninja with an energy sword. It has been replaced with a cybernetic limb. Injuries * Turned into someone named Rin by a changeling. * Blown up by central hallway during sabotage of AI core, injured. * Lost her left hand to a magical ninja. Deaths * Jamie, James, and Terson all died in a massive explosion in security. * Jamie also died of falling in a hallway like a newb during cult uprising. Category:Characters Category:SS13 Category:NanoTrasen Category:Security Category:Lore